Attack of the Equine Daleks
by ArrowBlitz
Summary: After the TARDIS crash lands in Equestria, the doctor, in his newest regeneration, is left stranded. Within five minutes of arrival, the whole land of Equestria is crawling with equine apparitions of the dreaded Daleks. Now the Daleks are more powerful with their new unicorn, pegasus, and Earth pony forms. Will the Doctor save Equestria before it's too late?


_Disclaimer: I do not own MLP nor do I own Doctor Who. PLEASE DO NOT SUE ME OR HARVEST MY ORGANS FOR BASKETBALL!_

One Christmas ago, The Doctor was floating through space near the edge of the universe, unbeknownst to him, about to fall through the edge in to another one. He was rushing through the ever so endless halls of the TARDIS, preparing to go visit Clara for the holidays, and he forgot something. "A gift! Of course, I need a gift, its Christmas! Stupid, stupid, Doctor!" He went into the room where he kept the technological tree that sprouted the _fruit_ that turned into different types of machinery. He decided to get her a toaster. "That's what humans like to get for the holidays, right?" He brushed it off and walked to the console. He placed Clara's gift on a chair and began fumbling with the knobs.

The TARDIS started making its signature sound as it started shaking. "Aw, no, no, no, no, no, baby, don't do this to me now. I need to get to the Christmas party, I promised Clara I would be there!" The TARDIS started creaking louder in response as the monitor's started beeping repetitively. "Oh don't use that kind of language with me! I got it you are tired, but could you crash a little closer to Earth? At least the people I know will help me repair you quicker!" Then the TARDIS, still groaning and shaking, made its signature sound once more and started the teleportation sequence. "That a girl, keep it like that sweetheart!" Then it made a crashing noise to signify that they were at their destination. "Thank you! Don't worry, I'll get to fixing you in a jiffy!"

As he walked down the pathway to the front door, he began convulsing. He fell on the floor and started screaming in pain and golden smoke came from his mouth. "That's weird, I haven't been killed yet. Why am AHHHH! Why am I regenerating? AHHHH!" He let out a final howl of pain as his head and arms let out a huge beam of golden energy. He suddenly collapsed to the ground in his new form. He stood up, surprised by his new height. "Am I a midget? Am I a bloody Midget? Of all the different possibilities of regeneration, it had to be a midget. And what is this? Am I a quadruped form? Since when to I regenerate into a quadruped? This is weird, and not the kind of weird as in everyday Timey-Whimey weird, I mean weird, like scary weird."

He walked over to a screen and began to fumble with some switches, but then stopped. He gazed down a t his hands, which happened to not be hands anymore. "Bloody Hell! What are these? Are these hooves? Am I a bloody equine? No… this cannot be happening, I am a Time-Lord, I have two legs, not four! Wait a minute, ha, no, I am a colorful pony! Ha, oh this is great! Maybe if I am a pony now, I will be able to communicate with other equines! Oh, how wonderful!" The Doctor walked toward the door and opened it with a little bit of trouble, however was successful with the help of his sonic screwdriver. He looked around, amazed at the beautiful meadows. "It looks like that one planet, before it got destroyed. I could get used to- wait a minute, this isn't Earth!"

"Excuse me, who are you? Are you hurt? What is this thing?" A lavender pony approached, a worried look on her face. "I saw this thing fall from the sky and came over to see what it was."

"My name is the Doctor, I am not hurt and this is my box," Doctor gasped, "You're a unicorn! You are a colorful talking unicorn! Wow, this place is amazing!"

"Um, sir, did you hit your head on the way down? I could take you to the hospital if you need me to. They could treat any injuries you may have. Um, what are you doing?" The Doctor continued to jog in place.

"I have too much energy, I need to burn it off quick. What's your name?" He asked, still jogging.

"My name is Twilight Sparkle. How do you have so much energy? Nopony would have been able to survive that crash, let alone have any energy."

"Pffft, HAHAHAHAHA! _Nopony…_" The doctor continued to snicker, "I'm sorry, you were saying?"

Before Twilight could say any more, a loud scream rang out, coming from Ponyville, followed by a laser shot and a mechanical voice shouting, "EXTERMINATE! WHERE IS THE DOCTOR? EXPLAIN, EXPLAIN!"

"Oh no, where did they come from? Nice to meet you Twilight, I'll be on my way then, Alonzy!"

"Wait for me!" Twilight shouted as she followed close behind. She had no idea what kind of hell she would be entering from that moment on.

_Authors Note: Sorry the chapter was so short, I was saving all the action for chapter 2. Onwards and upwards, and I'll see you in the next chapter._


End file.
